


Kissing Scars

by mtnofgrace



Series: 2021 Good Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: TK showers Carlos in love after facing a tank and in the process learns about Carlos's scars.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 2021 Good Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Kissing Scars

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to Brit for helping me plot and my bestie for helping me come up with stories for Carlos’s scars.

TK understood Carlos's fear when TK was shot a little better now. He thought his heart was going to stop when he learned his boyfriend had stared down a tank twice in one day. Had he not heard Carlos over dispatch's radio suggesting someone come up with a new plan, he might not have known about the first time. But he had heard, and he persisted until Owen gave in and told him APD had performed a roadblock in the hopes it would slow the tank down when he went over the tops of their cruisers. 

TK thought it was an insane idea, but so was everyone standing in front of the hospital hoping the guy would stop in time. His heart almost stopped again when the tank almost knocked his dad down, but he was immediately filled with relief when Owen's plan worked. He hugged his dad before turning to his boyfriend giving him a look now that Carlos had holstered his weapon and relaxed his posture. "I'm good," Carlos said with a soft smile since they always tried their best to remain professional on the job. TK hugged him anyways before whispering that they would continue this at home. Carlos chuckled, but promised they could, before they went their separate ways to continue their shifts. 

Carlos beat TK home that night, and had supper waiting on him. He'd picked up tacos from their favorite food truck and had them in the oven keeping warm. "Hey babe," he smiled when he saw TK come through the door, dropping his bag and kicking off his shoes. 

"Hey. Need help?" TK asks joining him in the kitchen. 

"Nope. Tacos from our favorite food truck." The smile he gets matches his own. They eat at the bar, talking about the rest of their shifts and some of the more crazier calls they got during the day, like the lady shooting at the cell tower. The tank scene was still top of the list, and TK had not forgotten that he'd heard it was Carlos's idea for the roadblock. 

He waits until they're laying in bed, both stripped down to just boxers with the sheet covering them, before bringing it up. "I think I know how you felt now when I was shot," he murmurs softly. 

"Mmmm," Carlos hums, his hand drifting up and down TK's back in a soothing manner. 

"Yea. I mean it wasn't my idea to face down a gun, unlike you, who thought facing down a tank was smart." TK's eyebrow is raised in that knowing way, and Carlos can't help but grin. He loves TK more than anything, and everything he does, Carlos just finds adorable. 

"It was the best idea we had at the moment. The vehicles' light bars were supposed to get stuck in the tracks and slow him down. It sounded good in theory," he shrugs, as TK makes an exasperated noise in the back of his throat. 

"I am fine and nothing happened," Carlos says reassuringly, squeezing TK to him. 

"Yea, but it could've." TK has crawled to hover over him now, and Carlos looks up at him with a soft smile and so much love. It's almost overwhelming to TK how much love pours out of Carlos without him even realizing it. "And if something happened to you without you knowing," he trails off as he starts softly kissing around Carlos's face. 

He feels Carlos tense a little under him, his hands tightening around TK's back. "Without knowing what?" It's asked so quietly, TK knows Carlos doesn't want to break this bubble they're in. 

"Without you knowing how much I love you." TK hears the sharp inhale as Carlos freezes, his eyes searching out TK. TK just offers him the softest smile and a nod. It's the first time they've said it; TK knows Carlos has wanted to say it for a while, but he didn't want to rush or pressure TK, and TK loves him all the more for it. 

"TK," he breathes out, making TK shiver. "I love you," TK says again, confident and proud. 

Carlos pulls him down hard for a searing kiss, their bodies tangling together as one. "I love you too," Carlos breathes against his lips making TK giggle. 

"I know. You show me every day." 

"Always will," Carlos says with so much sincerity TK knows Carlos believes it with his whole being. 

"And I will always show you. Starting now," TK grins as he starts placing soft, slow, lazy kisses on Carlos. His kissing exploration leads to questions about scars he's noticed before, but never asked about. Now he's curious enough to ask, knowing Carlos could've added another one today or something worse, but he doesn't let his mind go there as he places soft kisses everywhere. He wants to know every inch of Carlos, and what makes him the loving man he is. 

He starts at the scar, on Carlos chest where his arm meets his chest. It's right in that little c shaped area that leads to his underarm. "Barbed wire fence," Carlos murmurs softly as TK looks up at him wanting the story with the explanation. Carlos huffs in amusement, but appeases TK since Carlos knows all of TK's scars. "Dad says, I was two and was chasing the dog around the ranch while Dad was feeding the horses. I was supposed to be staying with him, but at two playing with Brownie was more tempting. I tripped and fell into the fence cutting my arm. Mamà was not happy when Dad brought me in." 

TK chuckles imagining the fear his mom must have felt when her baby came in bleeding and crying from getting cut on something so sharp. He grins as he imagines a little curly haired Carlos chasing after the dog though. The image is adorable in his head. He refocuses and keeps softly kissing, moving down Carlos's chest and each arm. "This one?" TK asks when he discovers a scar on the inside of his right arm. 

"Surgery for a broken arm. I was twelve I think. I was helping dad and some of the hands round up the cows. My horse saw a snake and got spooked. Before I could calm her, she started bucking and threw me. Broke my arm in two places, and they had to put screws and a rod in." 

TK has a wounded look, knowing how badly broken bones hurt, but he continues on showering Carlos with loving kisses. He kisses across Carlos's perfectly chiseled abs, as Carlos does his best to lay still and let TK do as he pleases without reacting by throwing TK on the bed and making him lose his mind. TK gives him that bratty smirk letting Carlos know TK knows exactly what he's doing to him, and Carlos groans his arm thrown across his eyes. 

He discovers the scar above Carlos's hip. "Knife wound. Rookie year." TK makes a wounded noise in the back of his throat, and Carlos's hand cards through TK's hair in reassurance. "Breaking up a bar fight. Didn't get out of the way fast enough once I saw the knife. It went sorta deep, but didn't hit anything. Got me a week of desk duty while I had stitches. Believe me, lesson learned. I hated desk," Carlos chuckles softly. 

TK discovers another scar on the inside of Carlos’s left wrist. It's small and barely visible, but he still finds it. "Car accident I worked. Car was on fire, AFD and EMS were too far out, and the car was on fire. I had to do something, so I pulled the driver out, and got cut up on some glass. Michelle reamed me a new one for that, but I couldn't chance the woman getting burns on top of her other injuries." 

The love shining out of TK's eyes makes Carlos bashful. "Stop," he whispers, and TK just shakes his head no. 

"Another reason I love you so much. Your heart is so good and pure. You're amazing Carlos Reyes." Carlos blushes bright red, but TK just goes back to showering his body with kisses to give him a moment. His legs are mostly scar free, but there is a pretty nasty one above his left ankle. "Hmmm," TK inquires, making Carlos chuckle that TK kissed all the way down. 

"Broken ankle; junior year of high school. Soccer injury." 

"You played soccer?" TK finally crawled his way back up to lay on top of Carlos, his eyes wide. Carlos knows TK is picturing him racing around a soccer field, and he kept help but chuckle a little. 

"Mmmm all four years on varsity. Went to state senior year. I loved it. It was a small break from the ranch, even though I loved working with the animals. But it was nice to have something that was just mine, not mine and my sisters; not mine and dad's. Just me. I could've gotten a scholarship, but I wanted to be a cop, so I joined the academy instead." 

"Impressive," TK murmurs softly as he kisses Carlos’s lips. "Might have to show me your moves, Soccer Star," TK teases as he nips at Carlos's bottom lip. 

"Oh I'll show you some moves," Carlos moans as he flips them making TK giggle. Carlos returns the favor kissing all over TK's body showering him in love. TK is less patient than Carlos was, and once he starts wiggling, moaning and begging, Carlos gives him exactly what he wants. A night of showing each other how much they love each other. It was the perfect ending to a stressful day.


End file.
